A Voice in Ramah
by Dinogeek
Summary: Dinogeek plays with Bible verses and wishes you a happy Friday. / The funeral of Sherlock Holmes from the point of view of one Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade.


**A/N: In which Dinogeek plays with Bible verses because she's weird like that. :) This is a little sort of Happy Friday drabble inspired by a verse that I came across reading the Old Testament and then boom, my brain turned it into a fanfic idea. Because apparently I have nothing else to do... All three verses in this story are from the Book of Jeremiah; the one at the beginning is Jeremiah 31:15 and the two at the end are Jeremiah 31:16-17. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and feedback is most welcome and will be responded to.**

* * *

_This is what the Lord says: "A voice is heard in Ramah, lamentation and great weeping, Rachel weeping for her children and refusing to be comforted, because her children are no more."_

It was a quiet funeral- a fact for which everyone involved was very grateful. The press had made enough of his life into some public show, but they weren't going to do the same with his death. John wasn't going to let them. He had stood by his friend through everything the media threw at him and now it was up to him to stand by his friend one last time. It was at a small church nestled against the edge of a park, a quiet spot that was nearly unnoticeable, exactly as it was chosen to be.

Sherlock would have hated it.

Lestrade lingered towards the back of the chapel, part of him wanting to be there and part of him knowing that making his presence known was, to be understated, not the best of ideas. As he watched from his self-appointed post, his gaze drifted around the sanctuary, and he began to wonder: about himself, about Sherlock, about whether he had ever really believed that the detective was some kind of fraud.

The first time he'd ever met Sherlock he had only been a DS; he had nicknamed him 'the boy wonder' for his young age and prodigious talent, and had initially disliked him. But the more he worked with Sherlock, the more he realized that the detective wasn't trying to get on people's nerves (well, most of the time). He was simply being who he was, and eventually Lestrade had found himself respecting the younger man for it, if not exactly liking him.

Then John had entered the picture, and as he and Sherlock spent more time together, Lestrade saw a whole other side of the boy wonder, one that he realized probably didn't get much of a chance to come out very often. This was the Sherlock who still acted like an ass and was still being who he was, but at the same time caring for another person. Lestrade had seen the way Sherlock reacted when John was injured or sick and it added a new feeling to the mix, one of pride in the boy wonder and his willingness to finally let someone in.

Lestrade had felt almost like a proud sibling when he'd looked at Sherlock, the boy wonder who had become something more. And then he had gone and doubted him, like a complete fool, putting the words of those who hated the detective against the man that he had known for years and going with the ones who wanted him out of the way. And now it had cost him dearly, him and everyone around him. So he could do nothing except stand out of sight and watch as they buried the boy wonder in the ground.

He was just this side of quitting when, one long year later, the boy wonder reappeared in his life. Though it took him a few moments to realize that he was in fact seeing what he was seeing, the moment he did, the thoughts that had begun at the funeral raced back, and he knew that it was time to make a decision. To believe or not to believe...

In the end he went with what he knew was right. Sherlock was indeed his friend, and Lestrade knew he would stand by him. He wouldn't listen to the ones who wanted him gone, now or ever again. It was a long hard fight to keep his job when the news came out, but eventually Sherlock's innocence was proven and the detective could go back to his life. It had been a year since he'd been able to be himself, a year of chasing after criminals and killers and those who wanted him dead, all for the good of people who had been persuaded to hate him.

But as the saying went, the truth will out, and in the end Lestrade could stand with his friends and watch as the boy wonder came back to life.

_This is what the Lord says: "Restrain your voice from weeping and your eyes from tears, for your work will be rewarded," declares the Lord. "They will return from the land of the enemy. So there is hope for your future," declares the Lord. "Your children will return to their own land." _


End file.
